The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to lighting. It finds particular application in conjunction with light emitting diodes (or LEDs) that may be used for general lighting and air purification and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
By way of background, air quality is a health concern, especially in frequently visited public places, such as hospitals and schools. With regard to disinfecting the air in such places, air purifiers have been used to decompose toxic volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and living organisms like bacteria and viruses. Current solutions, such as air filtration or UV (ultraviolet) lamp irradiation, however, require forced air circulation by means of fans and motors. And direct UV illumination is not always possible in occupied places. Therefore, alternative sources have been contemplated.
Recently, light emitting diode (LED) lamps have been employed for various lighting applications. LED lamps are preferred because they consume less power (watts) than their fluorescent and incandescent counterparts, which results in an energy savings.
Thus, there is a need for a lighting device combined with an air purification feature, which does not, for example, use harmful UV radiation or incorporate a fan.